curious_expeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Dice System Combat is a turn-based system with dice. Each companion + the explorer gives you between 1-3 dice. Each weapon provides an extra die. Each die has 6 sides with up to 6 possible outcomes. You can hover over the dice to see potential rolls. Each side represents an action the player can perform. Blank sides yield no outcome. Different characters wield unique dice. Dice ownership is indicated by a little head in the bottom right of each die. When a companion is defeated, their dice will no longer show on the board. When you press the large roll button, you roll all the dice on the board. You have a limited amount of rolls each round, indicated in the top of the screen. Some dice may be shaking, meaning possible combos are available to use. Example: 1 gives 1 shield, but adding for a "Stable Position" combo gives 3 shield. More shield points absorb more damage during the opponent's turn. A rolled die can also be saved, or put aside, before rolling again. This is useful when attempting a certain combo in which only some of the dice need to be re-rolled to match. Simply click a die once to pull it from the board and save it. You can play as many combos as possible during 1 turn. (There's no limit). Maschinen-Menschexplain the combat system well in their alpha #10 update video. Number of Available Dice The player's dice can be added-to and upgraded. Explorers start with two dice, which slowly upgrade as expeditions are completed, and can be added to with end-of-expedition perks. Companions generally start with one die, but can gain another and get upgrades with promotions. Each character's die is represented by an image of its 6 sides/faces/possible outcomes, which can be viewed by hovering over that character. Colors may vary, but the face icons are the only factor that determines action. The basic blue die sequence adds a blue die to the combat. It yields 3 possible outcomes when rolled, each with a .33 probability. Basic dice have 2 blank faces, with a 1 in 3 chance of yielding no action when rolled. The upgraded blue die sequence adds a blue die to combat with no blank sides. Its 2 possible outcomes each have a .50 probability of landing when rolled. Basic Abilities These represent the basic abilities of each expedition member. Red (Attack die) * - a melee attack. * - an agile maneuvering. Green (Defense die) * - a defensive move. * - a stable/strong stance. Blue (Support die) * - precision and aiming. * - planning and tactics. Purple (Magic die) * - magic and mysticism. * - precision and aiming. * - planning and tactics. Weapons * - Hunting Rifle * - Pistol * - Shotgun * - Tesla Gun * - Spear *Blood Crown * - Extra Bullets * - Marked Bullets * - Dynamite * - Whip * - Whip Stun Animal Abilities Used only by animals (both enemies and companions). Unlike ability and item dice, animal dice do not form any dice combos, and instead have a set damage value when used alone. Companion animals have brown dice, while enemy animals' dice are red. Remember that icon (not color) determines action, so a specific dice image will have the same output whether it's red or brown. Dice Combos Remember, the dice icon'' (not color) determines action'. ''Example: and are interchangeable. Basic Weapon-Related Effects *'Multi Attack' - Harms all enemies present. *'Poison' - does 1 damage each turn. *'''Damage Self ''X - Deals X'' damage to the player's party. *'Stun''' - Disable one of the targeted enemy's dice next turn. *'Shield ''X' - Prevent the next ''X damage. *'Heal ''X' - Restore ''X health to each member of the party. *'Bleeding ''X' - Does ''X damage at the end of the round and transforms into Bleed (X-1) Category:Game Mechanics